1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to needle safety systems for injection devices, e.g., hypodermic syringes, IV infusion sets, etc., such as are utilized for injection of medicament into the body tissues of human and animal patients. More specifically, this invention relates to a needle safety system having a body, a safety shield, a needle, and a system for causing the safety shield to move from a retracted position to an extended position. The extended position preferably prevents the possibility of inadvertent needle pricks and/or prevents subsequent use or re-use of the system.
This invention also relates to single-use needle units which automatically deploy the safety shield over the needle when cause to do so and/or activated by the user.
This invention also relates to an IV infusion needle which can be used only once and have a built-in safety system which cannot be easily overridden by a user thereof.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The following devices relate to similar devices: U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,138 to VAILLANCOURT; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,286 to LOCKWOOD, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,773 to NEWBY et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,560 to CHONG et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,963 to GOH; U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,725 to WILKINSON; U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,387 to MILLERD; U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,640 to TERAOKA; D452,000 to CRAWFORD et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,241 to FABOZZI; U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,371 to SHAW; U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,080 to PETRUSSA; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,977 to FEENEY, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,401 to COLSKY; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,635 to HABER et al. The entire disclosure of each of these documents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entireties. The invention provides improvements over such devices such as using a more user friendly and/or less costly and/or more safe safety system.